vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115579-leveling-woes
Content ---- ---- Well I shouldn't be forced to carry a pocket healer or PVP just to get by. I also shouldn't be forced to upgrade gear, since level 15 blues are equal to level 18ish greens, and being level 20, that's perfectly fine. It's all bad to me at this point. I'm also not sure that "standing in the red for even one second = death" is something that a fun game should ever say about the combat experience of a level 20 tank/dps class. :P At this point I'm done with my alt, not gonna ride rails looking for quests that my character can handle. In vanilla WoW I could kill red mobs with skill and planning; in later WoW I could kill them with neither, the game just got easy. That said, to me red mobs should always be in the '4-5 levels above' range. Having an incredible challenge from a mob merely 2-3 levels above you is just a set-up for choking your own content (which is exactly what's happening in my case now). Edit: And thanks for the suggestions, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I guess it's just coming down to the reality that there are no solutions for months to come and by then I probably won't care about leveling alts in Wildstar, haha. Off to the Wasteland I go to cure some plagues and decapitate gangs... :P | |} ---- Well, no, I'm just saying that level ranges aren't something that directly correlate in any game. I had a hunter that leveled in vanilla from mobs that were five levels above me and I held on until they were green. Selling leather to afford my first mount. I think the issue you're having is that you're combining a lot of things that are all stacking up on you. No, having sub-level gear isn't that much of a problem. Fighting mobs a couple levels up above you isn't that much of a problem. Eating a bit of red in a fight isn't that much of a problem. Eating a bit of red from a mob a couple levels higher than you in sub-level gear is a problem. It's just too much to overcome. If you were on Evindra, I'd just build you a new gun. Gear's easy to get made for my guildies; if they need weapons, I make weapons. But think about how easy the game would be if you could regularly manage mobs several levels above you with subpar gear in that way for people who have gear at level and play the quests at their level. As far as leveling, via dungeons, from what I understand, that's not coming soon. However, the reason I recommend a pocket healer is because there's a lot of DPS queueing. PUGs suffer most from their reputation. It's not "this game isn't puggable" it's "pugs in this game have asshats in them". Which, they do. I'd imagine the asshat/decent population is higher than one in five in the rest of the world, that's not getting better with pugs. That's always been the problem with random PUG queues. In Wildstar, it becomes a problem that people expect you as the tank or the healer to be that prick that ragequits after someone dies. It might not be fair, but that keeps people from generally queueing as tanks or healers, in addition to people being worried that they're just not good enough. The only way that gets fixed is if the dialogue on PUGs changes. Carbine can't make people trust the queues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Mobs 4-5 levels higher is just an arbitrary number that gives the illusion of challenge. You cannot make relative comparisons against other games with different levelling structures because 4-5 levels higher in WoW in terms of difficulty is really 1 level higher in Wildstar. | |} ---- This is a point I've already made, and imo, it's a problem. :P When you start with a reasonable difficulty and then increase it incrementally over several levels, you create breathing room. This lets people do content a bit higher than their level without struggle, and as a result, you now have that much more content available. I can choose to level in the yellow zone, or choose to level in the orange zone. Whereas in Wildstar, there is only the yellow zone and the red zone, so I have no choice. I have normal or annoyingly difficult— and as I just mentioned above, difficulty, to me, is only fun when the context is right. | |} ---- That's the thing though, level 15 blues aren't level 18 gear. What they are DEFINITELY not is level 23 gear. That's what I'm saying here, that your substandard gear isn't the equivalent of two levels too low, it's the equivalent of 4-5 levels too low, even if you take that for granted. One or the other is fine. Having old gear? That you can live with. Having mobs that much higher than you? That you can deal with. Having both? That's a major problem; you're fighting level 22-23 mobs on very good gear available at level 15. It doesn't help you're jumping the fence, because in other areas, this might be less of a problem. But everyone knows the game ramps up spectacularly in difficulty once you hit Whitevale, so you're not trying to just jump from one end of Auroria to the other, you're stepping into the part of the game that starts throwing a lot at you. Auroria is still a starting zone and it's relatively easy. Whitevale isn't either. This ain't WoW. My hunter made WoW a cakewalk, especially in vanilla. Wildstar didn't market itself as anything in particular but hard. It marketed itself as difficult across the board, an action game that required you to react, pay attention, et al. Essentially, as far as this goes: A lot of us are here because we didn't want to be able to space out. We wanted the game to be HARD. And, to a degree, it is. It's not Ikaruga, but I really enjoy the fact that solo play isn't a piece of cake grind in this game. Even leveling solo, you have to pay attention. There's really no other way besides expecting a straight up nerf. You've really only got a few options: -Finish Auroria to a degree where your level rises -Get some refined cores and ask a guildie to make you better gear (this is my recommendation) -Get a healer to queue with you and instaqueue PUGged DPS until you get to the right level You're just trying to jump too many hurdles at once; it's not that the individual hurdles are unfair. Honestly, if you were on Evindra, we could have had you sorted out tonight. I know armorers and weaponsmiths! | |} ---- Well, like I said, you'd be fine with better gear. Is your weapon a level 15 blue? | |} ---- I've done the same thing when I did a bunch of PvP, I agree, it really isn't very fun but I gut through it. As far as sorting quests, the game will do it for you. Just pick up -everything-, in your default quest log it will display headings for each World Story, Zone Story, Regional, Task. Just keep taking everything and not completing the tasks. When you move to the next zone, go through your quest log and abandon the tasks. | |} ---- ---- ---- Let me do this instead. Can you post a rundown of your gear? Empty slots, levels, etc? Because having level 15 blue boots and a level 20 gun is a LOT different than having a level 15 blue gun and level 20 boots. You might not need as much as you'd think. On Seeger I could hammer things well over my level with some substandard gear because he's a weaponsmith, and I was always making blue swords for the next several levels while I was leveling. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----